


Bad Girls Bring Heaven To You

by SpoopyPrincessLover13



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Magical cock, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/pseuds/SpoopyPrincessLover13
Summary: So I have been playing The Arcana the last week and a half and I'm hooked guys. I've been playing Nadia's route and I am smitten. I have the hugest crush on the Young Countess and this Nadia/Reader situation is the best in my book. So here is a multi-chapter one shot only entry. I will be doing a bunch of one shots, (possibly two shot if the chapter permits it) about all the sex and trouble these two lovely ladies can get into. And yes. This is going to only be Girl on Girl. No Male reader in any of these. so please do enjoy ladies.





	1. I wanna make you feel okay

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter will have a part two. ;)

It's been a few months since our face off with demons and The Devil himself. Nadia's family, save a few of her sisters, headed home after staying a little while longer which left us to our own devices. Nadia's father promised a return so he could help with the wedding preparations and honestly I couldn't say no to the man. With the palace settling down from past commotion and Vesuvia slowly getting back under control, Nadia decided we could take a few days off to ourselves.

 

“We need it my love. Nasmira and Portia can handle things while we are hiding away,” Nadia states after my questioning of it being a wise idea or not.

 

She turns to me after stripping away her clothes of the day, my eyes wandering a bit as a slow blush creeps up my neck. I will never get tired of seeing her naked form; hourglass figure with her taut stomach and perky bosom. It makes me wonder why Lucio never appreciated this gorgeous goddess as much as I do.

 

“Besides, I recall wanting you all to myself after certain events were over with.”

 

I feel myself swallow at the suggestive tone and glint in her red eyes as she sits on the bedroom bench that sat right at the foot of her bed. She crosses one leg over the other and watches me. I'm still dressed.

 

“I suggest you strip, darling.”

 

I have to take a deep breath to calm my nerves before I begin to slowly remove my dress pants I was provided. They fall around my bare feet and I'm left in silk undies. Next comes my shirt which I slowly unbutton as well as the cuffs of my sleeves. It slides off my shoulders easily before I start on my top undergarment. Once removed I feel my chest lighten more as my breasts are free of their confinements.

 

“Put the shirt back on,”

 

I give her a questioning look but does as she asks anyways, bending down to retrieve the piece of clothing and letting it slip back onto my shoulders as the sides cover my harden nipples. I can see red eyes darken and a pink tongue peek out to run over a plump bottom lip.

 

“Come,”

 

Of course I obey and slowly walk towards her and by the time I'm a few inches from her I instantly kneel, arms at my sides as I look up at her. Nadia presses her hands on the edge of the seat and leans over to look down at me.

 

“Do you enjoy taking demands that much?” Her voice takes on a much more sultry tone as she speaks to me.

 

“Only from you, Countess.”

 

“When we are in my room, you refer to me as ‘My Queen' is that understood?”

 

I give a nod. “Yes My Queen.”

 

“Out there I am Countess,” She explains, that glint still in her eyes and a smirk settled on her lips. “But in here I am a Queen and you will address me as such,”

 

“As you wish, My Queen,”

 

I watch as her smirk widens into a grin before she reaches down and grips the collar of my shirt, pulling me closer to her. She releases the shirt to press her neatly manicured hand on to my chest, my heart must be hammering inside. She slides her palm up till she's gripping my throat gently; I can feel her nails scrape the side of my neck. That's always been one of my most sensitive spots on my body so I can't help the soft moan that leaves my lips.

 

“My, you sound delightful when you moan,”

 

I open my eyes and see she's tilted her head at me.

 

“I must hear more.”

 

She releases my throat and drags her nails down my chest and between my breasts, a chill runs through my body.

 

“Your skin is just so soft,” She's tracing a circle around my belly button that makes me shiver. “I want to mark you, love. Everywhere so people can see but also in spots where only I can see,”

 

Her hand seems to travel lower till the tips of her fingers are playing with the edges of my underwear.

 

“Mark me My Queen, please. Do as you wish,”

 

I can see through hooded eyes as her face lights up with shock.

 

“Are you begging me? Oh my, your begging is just as delicious sounding as your moans,”

 

As if on cue she sinks her hand under my underwear and her middle finger touches the top of my clit. I gasp.

I'm kneeling there, legs spread wide and arms at my sides as Nadia uncrossed her legs and scoots to the edge of the seat, her hand slides further inside but she refuses to touch anything. She uses her other hand to tug me close to her by the collar of my shirt where our lips meet in a gentle kiss.

 

“This might hurt.” she warns as her lips trail down my cheek and to my jaw. She kisses the spot there before moving further and pressing a kiss to my pulse point. “Will you take the pain?”

 

“Yes My Queen. I will endure anything you give to me,” I answer truthfully. She doesn't say another word, instead I feel her mouth, hot, open and sink her teeth into my flesh. At the same time her middle and ring finger slips into my already dripping cunt and my head tilts back while a louder moan passes.

 

This is where I make the mistake of moving, not realising it. My right hand reaches up to tangle in Nadia's deep purple locks and my left grips her wrist. As if time stood still, Nadia stopped anything and all movements even went as far as pulling from my neck.

 

“I didn't say you could touch me,”

 

“I… “

 

Her free hand moves up to grip my jaw, not tight enough to hurt me but enough to keep me from looking from her or moving.

 

“Don't touch till I say so,”

 

The way she says it tells me my punishment could be worse than a few bite marks. So I let my hands drop back to my sides and close my eyes. Instantly everything was going again as if it never stopped.

 

She covered my neck with bite marks and bruises before trailing down to my collar bone. Her fingers inside of me was set in a slow pace of pulling out then sliding back inside. I wanted to move my hips, to grip her tighter but I help back by fisting my hands up and biting my lip while soft moans left my throat. My body grew hot under the shirt while her teeth scraped over the spot above my breast where my heart was, at the same time her fingers curled up against a certain spot inside of me.

 

I gasped and bucked my hips, she was torturing me and I needed more. I wanted release. My hands gripped the bottom of my shirt and bunched it up past my waist so my stomach and back showed but my breast stayed covered. Opening my eyes I looked down to see Nadia now kneeling before me with her mouth firmly on that same spot. Her eyes met mine and I felt my stomach flutter as I furrowed my brows at her and began to let out strings of louder moans.

 

“N-Nadia… please. My Queen,” I begged and began to rock against her hand. She pulled from my breast and the hand still holding my jaw pushed my head back so she could lick a path up my throat before kissing my jugular.

 

“Let me hear you call out to me my love, and don't be quiet.” She ordered, her lips grazing my throat.

 

I felt her fingers quicken in pace and her lips press a tender kiss to the spot. My stomach tightened as my back arches. I tighten the shirt in my hands and continue to ride her fingers with ease, moans and gasps leaving my lips. I feel her everywhere, Nadia is all over the place and I can feel my magic reach out to hers, the icing on the cake. It's the most intoxicating feeling in world and I can't help but to topple over the edge as her name leaves my mouth in the most breathless and loudest of moans I could ever muster.

 

“Oh Nadia!~”


	2. You make me feel okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 from the last chapter. Enjoy Lovelies. ;P

Nadia couldn't keep her hands off of me after my first release. She ripped the rest of my clothing off my body before practically tossing me and herself onto her plush like bed. I was still trying to get my breath back when she slid her body over mine and looked down at me. 

 

“What am I gonna do with you?”

 

“I have no idea what you mean,” I couldn't help but chuckle, breathlessly. Her fingers trail up my stomach slowly, stopping to draw shapes in random areas before using a nail to scrape over my left nipple. I bit my lower lip to keep from moaning but she was having none of that. Her hand grabbed my chin and used her thumb to pull my lip from between my teeth. 

 

“Only I get to bite this,” She grumbled. 

 

“Nadia,” I say after watching her for sometime. It takes her a moment but she finally lifts her heated great up to me. “I believe it's my turn,” 

 

She blushed and hid her face in between my breasts. It's different seeing her be so cute after demanding me a few moments earlier. Slowly I flip our positions so now I'm hovering above her and she's below me, her arms above her head and hair splayed across her bed and pillow. She's looking at me with so much love and adoration that it makes my heart swell. 

 

“If at any point in time you feel uncomfortable or I hurt you, tell me.” I say at first. I honestly don't think I could handle hurting Nadia, she's too precious to me. Her eyes darken and she shoots me a smirk before bucking her hips up into me. 

 

“You can cause me pain, I don't mind it.” 

 

She doesn't understand how much it hurts me even thinking about her being in pain. “Nadia, my queen,” I say the pet name and look down at her stomach. 

 

“I could NEVER hurt you. It pains me too much just even playing with the idea. If I were to hurt you for my own pleasure I would feel absolutely terrible. So please…. For me.” I look up at her with pleading eyes. “Tell me if I'm hurting you.”

 

She stares at me, a blush covering her face before she nods mutely. 

 

“Good,” I say and sit up on my knees. “Because I have a surprise for you,” I summon some magic in my hands before placing them on my thighs and slowly sliding them up and over my cunt. Slowly pulling away I reveal a translucent nine inch cock. Its hard and standing at attention. 

 

“Is that?”

 

“It's fully functional. Connected to my clitoris so I can feel everything. Like a normal man would.” I say as my hand strokes the member, it's warm and feels real but doesn't look the sorts. 

 

“Can it get me…” 

 

“Not unless you want it too. My magic can do many things but I'd have to get a spell for that particular thing from Asra.” I explained. She looks a bit relieved and nods. 

 

“As much as I would love the idea of children with you, I don't think I'm ready at this time,” she confesses. 

 

I just smile and nudge her legs apart so I can settle between them before leaning down to kiss her lips softly. her arms slide up my back and pull me flush against her body where she can feel my cock slide along her lips. She shutters against me and I hear the faintest of whimpers. 

 

“Nadia…”

 

She shakes her head and reaches down to grab the cock, it felt good being held by her, as she guides the head to her entrance. We both gasp and I lift myself up a bit with my hands on the bed either side of her waist. Her face is pressed in the crook of my neck. 

 

“Nadia, baby, lay back please.” I whisper in her ear. She reluctantly let's go and lays back, face red and eyes hooded. “Let me take care of you,” she just nods and that gives me the chance to side inside of her slowly. She bites her lip but keeps watching me. My hands grip the sheets beneath her as the sensation of her wrapping around me is overwhelming, I have to stop to breathe. 

 

Her hand strokes my jaw as if to soothe me. “Y/n, are you okay?” 

 

“Yes,” My voice trembles but I manage to slide in deeper and by the time I am completely buried inside of her we are both panting, foreheads pressed together. We both take a moment to relish the feeling of being connected, of being together for the first time in such an intimate way. 

 

“You can move now,” She whispers and I do as she says, slowly. My hips pulling back til the tip is only inside then I slide back in just as slowly, repeating this process. I watch myself appear then disappear, loving how it looked. I can feel my biceps tighten as I use my arms to support my weight. A hand wrapping around my right bicep has me looking up and into deep crimson eyes. Nadia is looking at me with new found love and utter admiration. 

 

My movements aren't sloppy or choppy, no, I make sure to take it slow and gentle. Riding it out and rolling my hips in the right ways, or grinding into her. Our bodies are pressed together tightly and she moves to wrap her arms around my back. My nose and lips are pressed into her jaw line, inhaling her scent. With her entire being wrapped around me, I feel myself start to rise to the top again but I push it away, it's her turn for release. I aim to give it to her. 

 

“Hold on to me, Nadia,” 

 

“Okay,” 

 

My hands grip her waist and I sit up into a sitting position. Her arms tightly wrapped around me as I set her in my lap and somehow get deeper inside of her. I feel her body tremble at the new spot we are in and just as she's about to pull away to look at me I begin to thrust up into her. 

 

Nails dig into my back as one hand moves to hold the nape of my neck, her forehead is pressed against mine and our breathing mixes together. My hands grip her hips to keep my steady thrusts going and lips gradually speed up the best I can without making her uncomfortable. 

 

“Y/n,” 

 

I open my eyes to see her staring at me, her brows knitted together in concentrated pleasure. She surges forward and kisses me, hard. I reciprocate it head on and lean forward to slam into her a little harder. The sounds if wet and sticky skin slapping together was erotic and our mixed pants and moans gave my heart more reasons to leap in my chest. 

 

Eventually my body gives way and I lay back where Nadia is now on too, her hands pressed into my chest as she begins to bounce on the magical cock. Seeing her ride me, seeing her on top with her wild purple hair pushed to one side of her shoulder, strands falling from her ear and over her shoulder. Pieces sticking to her sweaty forehead. Those cat like eyes hooded and staring down at me, it was all too much but got my stomach storming with butterflies. This woman, my fiance, looking every bit of the goddess she is. 

 

I'm beside myself because I have no idea what to do. My hands just lazily lay at my sides. I just watch her, she's beautiful, and the way she tosses her head back and arches as her hips become rigged and jolt forward I know she's about to release. My name tumbles from her lips in a heated and loud moan of intense build up. 

 

She falls forward finally and falls asleep on top of me, panting softly as she does. I wait a few beats before laying her on the bed and pulling away, the magical cock gone in seconds. I take the time to clean the both of us up before dressing her in her silk robe and me in mine before slipping next to her and pulling her flush against my body. My clit had a heart beat of its own but I knew when Nadia awoke she would have her way with me any ways. No point in ruining the mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna originally use my characters name from the game for these entries but I felt it would disrupt from the Nadia/Reader dynamics. So I will refer to the woman as Magician or Y/n, depending on my mood..

The knock that came to my door was half unexpected and parts of me screamed at me to ignore it. But those were the parts I never listen to on the daily so I stepped from the balcony I stood at to watch the moon and crossed the room rented to me before stopping before the large door and opening it. I raised a brow at the sight before me. 

 

“Countess Nadia?” 

 

The woman in question looked to be slightly tipsy. She wore only a silkened robe that suited her breasts well. Her hair was let down as it spilled over her shoulders, strands falling from behind her ear as she glanced up at me, red eyes hooded.

 

“Magician, will you humor me tonight?” 

 

She was holding onto both sides of the door frame before pushing herself into the room, a hand pressed gently to my sternum. My heart fluttered in my chest as I let her push me back inside and watched the door shut behind her. 

 

“M'Lady, it's late and you're drunk,” 

 

I try to reason but it only gets me fingers pressed to my mouth. Nadia let her fingers drag down my chin and then grip my shirts collar to pull me closer to her, our chests pressed tightly together. I can see her cleavage very perfectly. 

 

“I only wish to have a few moments of your time,” 

 

Her voice isn't slurred and she sounds perfectly normal but her face and body tells another story. She's got me so distracted that I don't notice the bed behind me till the backs of my knees hit the edge and I'm falling, Nadia following in suit. We land in a huff and giggle while my arms rest above my head. I'm blushing from the neck up as I look away, the shirt I'm wearing riding up a bit to expose my stomach. 

 

“You are really adorable when you're shy. It's only been three nights now and all I wanna do is have my way with you to see what else I can do to make you blush.” 

 

Nadia's confession has me flushed and all I can do is place my right arm over my eyes to hide myself from her. She obviously thinks this is funny as she begins to giggle and I feel her manicured nails graze over my belly button. It makes my breath hitch and then a groan comes after when she drags them down my ribcage. 

 

“I love seeing you in such a manner.” 

 

“Are you doing this because you drank too many glasses of wine?” 

 

I counter with a little sass to my tone, looking under my arm to meet her gaze. It makes my body heat up the way she's staring at me, I'm pretty sure she's never had anyone stand up to her before and it's kind of funny if I think about it. 

 

“I'm doing this because when I first laid eyes on you my body screamed at me and all I wanted was to touch you.” She explained. Her nails stopped what they were doing as she just rested her hands, palm down, over my stomach. “You're lucky I didn't jump your bones the first night you arrived. Late, might I add.” 

 

I chuckle as her expression. 

 

“I'm not easy to tame dear Nadia, I do as I please,” 

 

I watch a perfectly trimmed brow rise and those damned red eyes twinkle with, something. The grin she sports is mixed somewhere between predatory and excitement. 

 

“Challenge Accepted,” 

 

“Huh?” 

 

I lean up on my hands, a little closer to her now, and stare at her in confusion. She takes a single finger and trails it over my lower lip, tugging on it gently. 

 

“If I asked you to kneel before me, right now, would you?” She asked while trailing her finger over my jugular. I swallowed out of instinct. 

 

“No. I kneel to no one,” 

 

She clicked her tongue. 

 

“That's treason you know,” 

 

I feel my arms tremble to keep me up so I slowly sink back onto the bed. 

 

“Then toss me in the dungeons and punish me,” I say. 

 

Nadia shakes her head, the blush she sported moments ago starting to fade. “That's too easy,” 

 

I watch her closely as she crawls over my body and leans down, lips pressed to my ear. Some hair slips  from her shoulder and onto my arm, it felt like silk. 

 

“I will take my time with you, slowly torture you and have you begging for more. And by the night of the Masquerade Ball, you will be on your knees before me.” 

 

Her voice, the mint scent coming from her breath, and the way her lips grazed my earlobe had chills run down my spine. I hate to admit this but Nadia actually might break me, because as of right now I wanna do whatever she tells of me. My thoughts are broken as I feel her slide off of me and I sit up to watch her leave my room. 

 

“Have a good night, my dear. I'll see you in the morning,” and with that she's gone. 

 

I'm stunned. What the fuck just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed. I can't stop thinking of so many ways to write Nadia with the reader. This game is a god sent. And it's canon so that makes it so much better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my. I really can't stop. Which is good for you guys. Lol. I decided to start the game over and take my time with Nadia's route. So more to come for sure.

“It's gonna rain,” 

 

My head lifts up from the book in my lap as I turn my attention out the library window. Vesuvia was casted in bright sunlight without a single cloud in the sky. The voice inside my head, my intuition, tells me it'll rain and of course I laugh it off. My eyes lower till I'm staring below me and I spot Nadia, beautiful and elegant, standing next to Portia by the fountain. They seem to be in a deep conversation and so I just let myself get lost in thought. All the while tracing every edge and line of Nadia's beautiful features. 

 

She had told me weeks ago that I could come and go as I pleased and yet here I was, reading book after book in the palace's library. Larger parts of me wanted to leave and go back to the shop, my home. But that nagging part, the only small part about me, that had me staying. Maybe out of curiosity or out of utter will power to finish what we started.

I watch as Nadia look up at me over her shoulder and a slow smirk takes over her features. I felt my cheeks blush as I look down back at my book. Whatever the reason, I know I decided to stay because this woman has a hold on my entire being and I don't ever want her to let go. 

 

The sun begins to set by the time I close the book for the day and set it aside to stretch. I slowly get up and let myself out for the night, locking up behind me. The sound of my boots echo through the empty hallways as I make my way to my room before dinner. 

 

~~~~

 

“I want to ‘thank you’ for working as hard as you do,” 

 

Nadia had asked me to take a walk with her through the garden after dinner and of course I couldn't say no. 

 

“You asked for my help, what kind of person would I be if I only gave half effort?” 

 

I see, out of the corner of my eye, that she blushes at my statement which makes me smile. It's fun seeing a royal get teased in return. 

 

“I suppose you are right. But I still feel like my reward for you isn't sufficient enough for you,” 

 

“I can be the judge of that Nadia,” I shot her a sideways glance and smile, “besides it's not like you're gonna hand me a bag of gold and shoo me away, to never see me again,” 

 

Nadia stops in the middle of the garden and spins to look at me, her face contorted in utter terror and shock. 

 

“I would never! Y/n, I value you and your help in so many ways that you don't understand.” 

 

I want to retort but she doesn't stop there. 

 

“My reward is going to be something far more special and well planned out, I assure you,” 

 

She steps close to me and grabs my hands into her own. I sometimes feel self-conscious when it comes to her touching me because her hands are always so soft and delicate compared to my slightly callused hands. 

 

“You mean…” she stops to take a deep breath. “... You mean everything to me at this point. You show me, slowly, just how someone is supposed to be treated. And that's another reason for me to thank you. So when I say that your reward is far more greater than those I've worked with before, I want you to know I'm telling every bit of the truth.” 

 

She looks so serious and earnest that I feel my heart rapidly pound in my chest and the urge to kiss her becomes stronger. But before I can I felt droplets on my cheek and look up just in time to see clouds rolling in, the glow of lightning as the low dull sound of thunder come right after. 

I look around and spot the Gazebo just across the yard of the garden. Taking her hand, I run towards the shelter with Nadia right behind as the rain comes down in sheets. By the time we get under the structure, we are drenched and laughing. 

 

“I knew it would rain,” 

 

I ignore the voice and look out across the yard to see rain, thick as a blanket, shower over. We were going to be here for a while that was for certain. 

I let the quiet settle around us, the only sound being the rain hitting the top of the gazebo and thunder rumbling every now and then. Honestly, I love the sound of rain it made me tired. That was no difference here as I sit on the bench built into the side. I felt my eyes droop a bit until a hand was placed on my thigh and caused me to sit straight, eyes wide. 

 

“I really am a poor host,” 

 

Turning my head I see Nadia staring out into the rain, her brows knitted together as her brain, no doubt, in turmoil. I take the hand in mine before leaning over and pressing a kiss to Nadia's cheek. I don't stop there though, no, I move so I'm kneeling before her and cup her cheeks. Reaching up I press a kiss or two over her brow until she's looking relaxed. 

Finally I pull back to look at her and the woman is blushing. 

 

“We got a little wet, so what. It's just water Nadia,” The laugh that escapes my lips is a surprise to us both but eventually Nadia joins and we are laughing to our hearts content. 

As we somber a bit I feel a soft hand brush away some strands of hair stuck to my face before running down to cup my jaw. My eyes flutter close and before I can register what is happening soft luscious lips are pressed into mine. They were warm and not at all wet and very inviting that I part my own and capture the bottom between my teeth. I hold the kiss for a moment, savoring the taste of sweetness and something more erotic before pulling away, Nadia's lip being tugged on gentle. 

 

She gasps and places a hand over her mouth. I cock a brow at her and smirk. 

 

“Have you never been kissed like that?” 

 

“No.” 

 

I'll have to keep that in mind. 

 

We hear Portia yell for us from across the yard and notice the rain has came to a slow sprinkle. My head turns to her only to see a look I've never seen before on her face I tilt my head and feel my stomach flutter. This look, a mixture of adoration and something more…. Lustful? No. Nadia doesn't lust, she's not the type to. 

 

“Come,” She finally stands and pulls me to my feet by my hand. “You can show me more things I'm sure I've never been introduced too later,” 

 

Leading me from the hideaway and all the way towards the palace, Nadia never let go of my hand. And the way she held onto me told me she wasn't ever letting go anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY really liked the part of the game where Nadia and the Magician hid away in the Gazebo during the party and Nadia practically stepped on them. It was endearing and absolutely sexy. I mean fuck. Everything Nadia does is sexy. Lol. The perfect Ruler in my eyes.


	5. Am I a shadow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this idea came to me after I opened up a secret scene in the game. It was 'Nadia's Birthday' and after reading the scene I got a sense of her relationship with the two good boys.  
> So how would the reader handle being jealous for the first time??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added Portia in this because she does have a history with Nadia and it kinda fits.

Jealousy is a funny thing if you really think about. Always starts in the pit of your stomach and slowly rises to the top of your head like heat. And what's worse is you can't have love without it. 

The first time I ever felt something like that was the day of The Countess's 25th birthday. Portia made sure to let her sleep in a bit, something she does every year for the woman, and requested I wait for her in the garden. Of course I thought nothing of it at the time; Portia's kind smile and gentle eyes always told me I could trust her. 

 

When I arrived there was a beautiful white wicker table set up on the cobblestone terrace that was surrounded by the garden. Four chairs of the same material sat around the table at each section and tea cups sat atop little plates on the crystal tabletop. I didn't take a seat right away, instead I strolled along the path of the garden and enjoyed the sun as it shone overhead. My mind wandered back to when I first met Nadia and how she sought me out for a reading. She had just lost her husband to some freak accident and wanted to know what her future held. Her beauty had been so striking that I couldn't possibly tell her no. 

 

A week later and she invited me to her home for another reading. She asked me to stay for dinner and pushed her luck for dessert. Something in my head told me to stay the night but I knew better than to stay in her room. Instead, I was shown to a guest bedroom, where I’ve been for about a month now. 

 

My train of thought was interrupted by voices coming from the veranda. I looked up to see Portia sitting at a table, head tossed back as she laughed. My eyes glanced over to see Nadia there, beautiful and pristine as ever. She was telling a joke and it somehow made Portia laugh louder. Upon seeing the Countess I could feel my cheeks heat up and I wanted to wave to her but by the time my hand is raised she and Portia were up and leaving. 

 

I, again, don't think anything of it and went to sit at the table and wait as I'm told. When I finally realize that neither of them were coming back after about an hour, I sigh and get up before heading back into the building. Nadia and I were nothing but….well I honestly didn’t know what we were. So her spending the day with Portia shouldn't have made me feel left out. But it did. It made me feel unwanted. 

 

I rounded the corner of the corridor, coming to a halt when I saw Portia pressing a kiss to Nadia's cheek and I moved back to hide behind the wall. What was this feeling deep in my chest? I could fill it bubble at the bottom of my stomach and start to spread throughout my entire body. My heart wouldn't stop pounding and all I wanted to do in that moment was punch something. 

 

Instead I made my way to the library and hid away there. Why was I so upset? Nadia and I were nothing, we were but acquaintances and yet there I was getting angry at a kiss from the Countess's maid. My eyes scanned the shelves until I found a book that I knew would help me figure out what I was feeling. 

 

Jealousy. 

 

It was a simple word that held so much more significance to it now that I felt every bit of it. What really made me angry was that Nadia wasn't an object to be owned, so why was I feeling like she was mine? She wasn't and yet the sight of Portia kissing her had me feeling down right pissed. 

 

And I hated myself for it. 

 

I closed the book and exited the room, locking it up behind me. I wanted to spend the rest of the day with Nadia, it was such a special day, so I pushed away the feelings. 

 

By the time I found her again, she was sitting at the wicker table with Asra, Julian and Portia. Again, my chest began to hurt and that sickly feeling came rushing back. I closed my eyes and swallowed thickly. It's not a big deal. They get to spend time with Nadia as well, I don't get to hog her. She's not a possession. Letting out a shaky breath, I walk towards them and shoot a half hearted smile to the table. 

 

“Y/n! Where have you been all morning? I was hoping to see you,” Nadia exclaimed. She reached out for my hand and tugged me closer to her. 

 

“I was in the library. I wanted to do some research,” I said. It wasn't a lie. 

 

I felt Asra look at me, knowing eyes and all, but I didn’t look his way. I stared at Nadia's hand holding me. 

 

“Well do you have time for tea?” She asked me. 

 

“No.” 

 

It was the first time I had ever told her no. For some reason I didn't want to be there. So I lifted my gaze and smiled at her.

 

“I have to take a trip in town. Maybe I can join you another time?” 

 

I felt her hand loosen and eventually let go altogether. That gave me the time to dig into my pocket and pull out a tiny bag. 

 

“Here. Your present. Happy Birthday Nadia,” My voice trembles a bit. 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

I didn’t give anyone else time to speak as I turn on my heel and headed away from the garden. 

 

I didn't come back that night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Reader/Nadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to step away from the last chapter for a moment. My mind was trying too hard to think of ways to put the reader in jealous situations. So I'll come back to it soon. For now, enjoy some Sexy Times.

“I'm surprised you turned out to be the… hands-on type,” 

 

From my standpoint across the countess's room, she's bound to the foot of her bed by the wrists and sitting with her back against the backboard. She's in nothing but a silk robe that happens to be slightly opened, giving me the view of a lifetime. But my eyes don't see her breasts, no, they spot something more tasty. 

Flashing my bright hazel eyes at her as I begin to speak. 

 

“I'm a completely different person during the night, Milady.” 

 

I blink slowly and when I lift my lashes I know my eyes are flashing a glowing crimson color now, by the gasp Nadia gives me.

 

“O-oh,” 

 

She's nervous now I can feel it. I can see the blood rush through the many veins along her neck. I lick my lips. 

 

“I am surprised you allowed me to tie you up,” my voice teeters on playful. I'm so hungry that I can feel my mouth water. This woman, her smell, is so intoxicating that I have to grab ahold of the vanity behind me to steady myself. 

 

“I must trust you then.”

 

I just smile and know my teeth shine under the bright full moon outside. I'm near her feet in an instant and her breath hitches when I grab a bare foot. So smooth and delicate in my hand. I press a kiss to her ankle, eyes locked with her dark red ones. 

 

“Are you going to hurt me?”

 

I can hear the tremor in her voice. “Do you want me to?” 

 

My gaze never leaves her face and I continue to kiss up her leg, taking my time. 

 

“I…”

 

I'm near her knee when I smile, lips spreading over her flawless copper skin. My right hand that was holding her leg lowers it as my left glides further up pushing her robe with it. 

 

“No, my sweet Countess, I won't hurt you,” I assure her by pressing a kiss right above her knee, getting ever so closer. “I only wish to saviour the delicious goddess before me,” 

 

I can feel the blush that appears across her cheeks before it even shows and it makes me grin. I'm making her nervous and it feels good for once to be on the giving end. My kisses get hotter and more open mouthed as I near the apex of her thighs. I pull away to look at her. Nadia has her head turned so she's biting the inside of her forearm as her hands tugged at the silk scarves around them. Her entire body vibrating.

 

She turns to me face me when I don't make a move to continue and I see her hair fall in strands over her shoulder and resting against her cleavage. The sight alone has my human heart pounding in my chest but I show no reaction. She's at my mercy and I refuse to let my human side take over just to feel the emotions only Nadia can bring out in me. 

 

“Shall I stop?” 

 

“No!” 

 

My crimson eyes widen at her outburst but she recovers quickly and turns her head away from me. 

 

“Please don't stop. Finish what you've started, Y/n,” 

 

That was the last bit of authority she had in her because right after I lean down to lift her legs up and over my shoulders and bury my face between her thighs. At first I kiss her inner thighs, taking time to map out her lower lips. They were freshly shaven, not a single hair in place. Her clitoris, pink and throbbing from all the teasing I had done, was truly a sight to see. 

 

And the smell, oh I could smell her from a mile away but up close and personal she had my mind in a lusty haze. The first thing I could smell was her honeyed flavor body soap that I'm sure her bath is infused with. Then as my nose gets closer I can pick out the sweet smell of vanilla she probably gets from her hand made lotion. Next is the musky scent every woman gives off. 

 

“Y-y/n, are you going to just sniff me all night?” 

 

When I open my mouth I'm smiling and my tongue slips out before it spreads open her lips. I can feel Nadia arch in my hands that were holding onto her bare butt cheeks. The sounds she is making above me only spurs me on as I take long licks from the bottom of her entrance to the very top of her clit, repeating this more than I can even care to count. 

 

She begins with soft puffs of breath that eventually turn into soft moans. I'm sure she tried to quiet them by biting her lip but then when my tongue hits a certain spot she lets out a gasp. Her hips try to rock against my face but my hands hold her still which results in her hips shaking. It makes me smile. 

 

I take one last long lick before biting her clit gently, she wasn't ready for that one. Her right foot slams down on my back but it doesn't phase me, I just chuckle and kiss the bundle of nerves. When I pull from her again to clear my mind she is a panting mess against her bed. her red eyes now darker than normal and hair sticking to her sweating forehead. Her arms are slack and most likely weak, it was a bad idea to stop before the main event but I'm a woman of my word and I plan to drag this out. 

 

She's glaring at me and it makes me laugh but when her foot presses into my face, not like a kick just pressing, I can't help but laugh harder. 

 

“You dare anger me, Magician?” 

 

“Oh it's ‘Magician' now?”

 

I grab her foot and place it down before scooting closer to her. 

 

“People who take care of my needs are deserving of pet names and endearments. You,” She growls. It sounds delightful coming from her. “... You deserve nothing of the sort. You play too much,” 

 

I grip the front of her robe and pull it apart. I lean forward, smirk on my lips, and open my mouth to wrap my teeth around one of her nipples. Her skin tastes just as sweet as she smells. The sound of her bedpost creaking from her tugging again let's me know she's trying hard to touch me. I begin to suck on the harden nub before switching places to the other and giving equal treatment. 

 

“Patients dear Countess.” 

 

“If you call me anything besides Nadia again I will be forced to toss you out on your ass,” 

 

Oh! She gets feisty when she's teased too much. I set her back down on her carpet, she was slightly in my lap,  and lean in to kiss her lips softly, I know she tastes herself on my tongue. Her heart skips a beat and she moans deep in her throat. My right hand slides up her inner thigh to spread her legs again this time two fingers glide along her lips. She is slick with her juices and ever so ready for me as I slide two long fingers inside of her slowly. 

 

Nadia breaks the kiss with a gasp and pulls back to look down at where my hand is at. My fingers stay still inside of her, waiting for her approval to continue. I can tell she's already so close to the brink of orgasm so my next moves shouldn't take too long but I still wanna draw it out. 

 

“Please…. “ she whispers. It sounded like a whimper but I don't say anything. Slowly I begin to move my arm, I can feel the muscles begin to work as my fingers slide out of her. I'm on my knees between her spread legs, watching her face while I push my fingers back inside of her. She was hot and soft on the inside, extremely tight around my two digits and sucking them in. 

 

“Did your late husband ever show you love like this?” I can't help but to speak my mind. 

 

Nadia was panting softly when I asked, brows furrowed and face flushed. Her head leaned against her arm while she shook her head. 

I slowed down my already easy thrusts to wait for her to respond. 

 

“We made love on our wedding night and then had sex twice after. We had been married for a while, at least for 5 plus years,” 

 

I was surprised to hear her form a sentence together with how flustered she was, but this was Nadia after all. Satisfied with her answer I began to speed up my thrusts inside of her, making sure to watch her face every time my fingers somehow got a little deeper. My crimson eyes looked up to her hands, she was trying to untie the knot I made and it made me laugh. 

 

“You really want to touch me, don't you?” 

 

She looks me square in the eyes but before she can say anything I curl my fingers inside of her at the same time I drag my fingers out of her and her eyes roll into the back of her head. Her walls quiver around my fingers and she's gushing into my hand before we both even know it. As she's in post orgasm I lean forward and sink my fangs into the side of her neck, her blood hot and sweet on my tongue as I drink from her. 

 

Of course I ride it out with her before my arm slows and pulls my fingers out completely. I can feel her body spent and ready for bed. After I feed my full of her blood I pull from her neck and lick the two holes, my magic healing them. 

I begin to untie her hands and once I do I feel my body shoved back onto the floor, Nadia hovering above me. 

 

“Well, you seem energetic,” I chuckle. 

 

“Don't antagonize me, this night is far from over,” 

 

I can't help but to reach a hand up and cup her cheek. “I didn't hurt you, did I?” 

 

Her gaze softens and she leans into my touch. 

 

“No, Y/n, you kept your word and made sure I didn't experience any pain,” 

 

I lean up and she pulls back so we are sitting face to face. 

 

“I could never harm you Nadia, you mean too much to me,” 

 

She wraps a hand in my shirt and tugs me close but I take the hand into mine so I can kiss her fingers, they just started getting their color back. I kiss each slim finger, looking at her through a hooded gaze. My eyes were back to bright Hazel now, the hunger gone from my body. I knew my human side was about to take over so in could slumber. But before I did I made sure to kiss each fingers on both hands to show her I was sorry for tying them up. In was rewarded with a blush. 

 

“Y/n, you touch me like I'm the only woman in the world who has your heart,” 

 

“That's because it's true,” 

 

Nadia's face softens and she wraps the a hand around the back of my head to pull me close. At first I think she's going to kiss me but instead she moves around to press her lips against my ear and murmur something. 

 

“Allow me to keep you, forever,” 

 

I simply lean forward and wrap my arms around her waist before kissing her jaw. 

 

“Always, my love,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a rough time trying to decipher Vampire eye color before their hunger. Then I just decided on a hybrid. They have Hazel/golden like eyes then red. So it worked out. (I didn't want to use Twilight lore. I wanted to steer clear of that.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How I imagined a young Reader meeting a young Nadia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has over 700 hits!!! That excites me to no end. Truly. I can't thank you guys enough for reading this. So take this super fluffy and somewhat sad chapter about how Nadia as a child meeting the Reader (or magician) before the events of the game.

There's this little spot just outside of the palace in Prakra that I like to hide at when I'm being followed by the empires guards for stealing something. Like a nook of some sorts with a bench and street lamp hanging just above it for when it gets dark. No one has found it yet, besides myself, because to get to it you have to crawl under a hole that hides behind a flower cart. I know when it starts to get dark because the lamp above my head begins to get brighter which means I have to hurry home before my mother gets worried. 

I'm an only child of a Baker woman. My father left us when I was 5 and I'm 10 now. I know more than I'm supposed to but that's because I had to grow up at an early age. My mother can barely afford raising me so I steal for food if I'm hungry. So far I haven't been caught, yet. Doesn't mean I'm not afraid because trust me, my gut twists before every attempt. 

~

“Why don't you just buy it?” 

 

My heart leapt into my throat one sunny day as I crawl into the hole and find a very extremely beautiful girl sitting on the bench. It was a bad day for me, as I almost got caught by three of the guards and the carts attendant. I was after apples and mangos today and got by with just a mango. My breathing heavy and irregular, face red and sweaty with dirt smudges. Her hands grip the edge of the seat while her ankles are crossed, she's wearing very elegant clothing with her hair braided to be a small crown on her head. I stared at her and I felt that she had a sense of royalty about her but at the time I don't care who she is

 

“Because I'm poor, what's it to you?” I hiss. 

 

The girl, maybe a few years older than me, smiles and at first I think she's going to smack me but as she gets up I keep my eyes on her till all I see is a hand cover my eyes and another slip past my hip before she releases me and is gone in an instant. I turn around to see no one there before digging into my pocket to find a handful of gold coins. Did she just….? 

~

I don't see the girl again for almost a week. But she haunts my dreams. Purple hair. Red eyes. Medium brown skin, almost copper like if not permanently tanned. And not to mention the most beautiful human being I had ever gotten the chance to see. 

I have never met the rulers of Prakra but a part of me believes that girl has something to do with them, if not being kin to them outright. That would explain the gold she slipped me, which I haven't spent. It has been such a constant thought that I haven't stolen anything and I can feel the lack of food start to settle in. 

 

My mother heads out for the day and leaves me at home, like always, which means I have to fend for myself. I can see it's going to be a hot day so I leave my cloak behind and trudge outdoors. The sun high in the sky is beating down on my back and I can feel myself slow down. That's what I get for not eating for an entire week and only dreaming of a certain purple headed girl. Somehow I find myself in that little nook I love so much, it's cool and shaded. Crawling up on the bench I let my body shut down and I sleep. 

 

‘You poor thing. So exhausted and starving. I can hear your stomach growling from a mile away,’ 

 

My eyes flutter open and I see a blurred Silhouette of that girl. 

 

‘Why haven't you eaten? You must eat if you're going to live a long and eventful life.’ 

 

Her voice. It's so soft and sounds like honey. Does honey even have a sound? I don't know but it makes me feel warm on the inside. I close my eyes and when I open them again she's gone. It felt like a second but I know was hours because my body tells me I fell asleep again. I moved to sit up on the bench and stretch my aching muscles. When my hands fall back next to me, my right hand lands on something cool and round. 

Picking it up I see that it's a mango. My mouth waters before I even bite into and I knew I wasn't dreaming. That girl was here. 

~

When I turn 11 I'm placed on a boat with only a sack of old clothes and one pair of shoes. My mother had passed away in her sleep a few nights ago and since I had no relatives the empire was forced to send me to the nearest orphanage. In a bigger city named Vesuvia. They were ruled by a count and countess, of course I've never met them either. And I'm sure I wasn't going to anytime soon either. As my young brain began to try and wrap around the fact that my mother was gone, I haven't really cried yet, I stared out at the expand of water as the Empire slowly faded. I was numb and I just wanted everything to go away. But as I watched it fade I felt this ache deep in my chest, like I was leaving something behind. 

 

The woman running the orphanage was nice and tried her best to sympathized with me when I arrived. She showed me to my room and left me alone so I could unpack. There wasn't much for me to even unpack but I put away what I had in drawers next to my new bed and tossed the sack under it. When I turned I was face to face with a cute boy, white hair and sun kissed skin. 

 

“My name is Asra,” He had introduced himself with his hand stuck out towards me. 

I shook it and told him my name. 

 

“I heard about your mom, I'm sorry,” 

 

Surprisingly it didn't sting like I thought it would when someone mentioned her passing. 

 

“It's okay, I'll deal.” 

 

I dismissed his kind words and we never spoke of it again. He seemed relieved for it as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room. I soon found out he was my roommate. 

~

As I got older the pain of losing my mother slowly faded and only got numb. I didn't want to be some bitter old woman because my mom passed away at an early age so I busied myself with tasks the caretaker asked for me to do along with Asra, who took me under his wing. He was at least 3 or 4 years older than me but that didn't stop me from keeping up with him on days we went and explored the city. That feeling of sorrow was quickly replaced with excitement and readiness to move on. But one thing that did stick was my dreams of a purple headed girl whose face was as beautiful as an angels. 

 

Everytime I thought of her that lost feeling deep in my chest would grow and grow. Some nights I would wake up thinking she was in my room only to realize I was alone. One night in particular I went to bed early because I wasn't feeling well. It was raining and I felt really sad. Only 14 at the time and I felt like a little kid again. I crawled up in my bed, covers wrapped around me and a torn up stuffed fox against my chest as I cried myself to sleep. It was the first time, since my mothers death, that I allowed myself to cry. 

Once asleep I found myself floating in a realm of pure darkness. It was peaceful and I didn't ever want to wake up from it. What seemed like eternity but was really mere minutes I spotted a little island. Turning up right, I landed on my feet. The ground felt like cold sand so I followed it all the way up to the island. It had a single palm tree under a setting sun. The entire realm lit up and I was on a beach, with crisp ocean wind blowing softly around me. 

 

“I was wondering when I would see you again,” 

 

That voice. Soft and honey like. I turned around to see the girl from before, a little older now. She had gotten even more beautiful than before and it had my heart skipping beats. She was in a silk gown, silver that had straps so her bare arms showed. Barefoot and purple hair down and around her shoulders. I watched as she made her way over to me and then when she was close to me she reached a hand out to touch me but on instinct I smacked it away. Her face was stunned. 

 

“I don't know who you think you are but giving me gold coins was not a nice gesture.” 

 

It was the first thing that came out and even I was surprised. I guess I was still holding that grudge towards her. 

 

“I may be poor but I don't want pity from anyone, and that includes you,” I continue. 

 

Her face goes from shocked to calm and she starts laughing. 

 

“It's not funny, damn it!” 

 

I stomp my foot like a child which makes her laugh harder. I Huff and move forward to shove her but she grabs both my arms and tugs me close. I suck in a breath and hold it, waiting, as I look up at her. She's taller than me by a couple inches. 

 

“I didn't mean to offend you that day, I only wanted to help you. I hate seeing people struggling for food,” 

 

I didn't know if it was her voice or the way she looked at me, like she wanted me to never leave, but I closed my eyes and sighed. Letting my body relax in her embrace as if to say, ‘I'm done fighting.’ She hugged me to her body and I accepted it in return. My arms slid up her back and gripped the back of her gown as my cheek pressed against her left breast, where her heart lie beneath. The steady beating had almost lulled to sleep. 

~

“You've been holding onto that for quite some time, huh?” 

 

“Since that day, yeah.” 

 

We sat down by the water and let the water bank lick at our toes. As I sat close to her she made me feel warm and fuzzy and i forgot all the pain for the time being. She told me her name was Nadia and she was the King and Queen's youngest daughter. From Prakra. 

 

“Did you leave because of me?” 

 

My hand to my right picks up some sand and I let it sift through my fingers. 

 

“No.” I begin to say and my throat closes up. “My mother passed away in her sleep a little after my 11th birthday and I was sent away to the orphanage in Vesuvia. Prakra doesn't have one.” 

 

“Oh Y/n! I am so sorry,” 

 

I just shake my head and smile up at her though I know my eyes betray me. 

 

“I'm okay,” 

 

Her red eyes narrow and she knows I'm lying to her. She cups my cheeks, hands warm and soft, before leaning forward to kiss the bridge of my nose. 

 

“It's okay to cry darling, it'll make you feel better,” 

 

I want to tell her no, to pull away and act tough, but something inside snaps and all the numbness is gone only replaced by utter sorrow and heartbreak. Big fat tears roll down my cheeks and I waist no time in crying my heart out to her. Nadia pulls my into her lap and rocks my body while rubbing circles on my back. 

 

I must have fallen asleep in that realm because when I wake up i am back in my room, the sun shining through my window. I sit up feeling lighter and somewhat relieved. Whatever that dream was or how I even got there, I was able to let go of all that hurt and move on from it. 

 

I stopped dreaming about Nadia after that night and a part of me felt it bittersweet but another part of me knew it was time to let that part of my life go. I lived the rest of my life out with Asra in the orphanage and when he turned 20 he was released to live on his own. He asked the caretaker if it was okay for him to take me as his apprentice and by some higher power she said yes. 

~

I lived with Asra for 6 years, studying as his magician apprentice. He would come and go, leaving me to tend to the shop he bought. I only asked questions that concerned me otherwise I made sure to stay out of his business. 

 

“I won't be back for a while, so please make sure the shop is well taken care of,” 

 

He had said one night. I watched him frantically pack items in a satchel then pull a tattered scarf around her neck. Faust, his snake, slithered up his arm and wrapped around it and the next thing in know they are gone and the shop is quiet. This place has been my home for 6 years but for some reason, tonight, I feel abandoned. 

I make my way into the back of the store and take a seat at the reading table before pulling out the deck Asra gifted to me for my 23rd birthday. They felt familiar and always made me at ease. I shuffled them slowly, getting a feel of the aura they had for the night. They seemed calm, eager to be read. I cut them in half, thinking of any question to ask them, a face coming to mind subconsciously. 

 

I don't realize it until it's already done but The Empress card falls from the deck in mid shuffle. I glance down and click my tongue, not really taking it as a sign, and pick the card back up. When I straighten back in the chair I don't notice the person standing in the archway of the room till my senses tell me to look up. 

 

“What the-!” 

 

I get startled so bad that I knock my chair back and I'm falling instantly. 

 

“Oh my heavens! Are you alright?” 

 

Staring up at the ceiling, I lay there and let the voice wash over me. It's her. Before she can come around the table I get up and dust myself off. 

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“You took a nasty fall, are you sure?” 

 

I can't help but to glance up and see her face hidden behind a shawl. She's in elegant clothing again and her fingers, bare the last time I saw her, had a ring on every other finger. This version of the woman of my dreams was older and rightfully graceful. 

 

“I've come for a reading, can you help me?”

 

“At this hour?”

 

I watch as she removes her shawl, picking up my chair but keeping my eyes on her as I do, and lets it rest around her shoulders. When she opens her eyes, red and pleading, I'm breathless but of course I don't show it. Instead I just nod and gesture to the chair before me. Once she sits I do too and begin to shuffle my deck once more. The energy they give is much stronger, vibrant, something I've never felt before. 

 

“Three cards or one?” 

 

I watch her, she stares at my deck longingly. 

 

“Three please.”

 

I cut the deck in half, hold both in my hand for her to cut in half then shuffle them together before spreading them out on the table. I sit back in silence and allow her to point out the ones she feels are calling to her the most. 

Three are picked and I set the deck aside as I flip each one over. 

 

The Moon: Reversed. 

 

“You have been or are being deceived. The moon represents an Illusion. Be careful who you trust. It also can mean that you are untruthful with yourself or someone else.”

 

I watch Nadia look at the card, hard, before looking at me. 

 

“So what is it trying to tell me?”

 

“There is a mystery that needs solving. Dreams you may be having is causing you insomnia. Maybe unusual dreams that is plaguing your mind. Something in your life is bothering you so much that its causing fear and dreams that keep you awake.”

 

Once she seems satisfied I turn the second card over. 

 

The High Priestess: Upright. 

 

“When she comes forth she is telling me that you need to step back and open your eyes to the situation at hand. Not everything is what it seems. Whatever your inner intuition is telling you; listen to it. It's never wrong.” 

 

When I read to her it comes out like a fountain. Easily and non forced. Kind of like knowingly. 

 

“There is something that has yet to be revealed to you, keep your mind and eyes open.”

 

I waist no time in flipping the next card. 

 

Judgment: Reversed. 

 

“It's telling you that your self doubt and poor judgment on yourself will only hold you back. Don't use poor logic when it's time for you to let the life you once had go and begin something entirely new.”

 

Nadia's brows furrow and tilts her head. 

 

“So I need to let my late husband go?”

 

“That period of your life came to an end and it's now time for the resurrection and awakening for a new beginning. Make a new and better life. Don't let the personal judgment take over your right to begin a new life.”

~

After her reading I walked Nadia to the door. She turned to hand me a sack of coins but I shook my head at her. 

 

“Consider it a free be,” I explained when she gave me a confused look. 

 

It took a moment but she finally stuff the sack back in her pocket. I leaned back against the glass of the counter and waited for her to re-hide herself under her shawl. 

 

“Thank you for the reading, Y/n,”

 

I just give her a bashful smile before realizing she said my name and look at her again. 

 

“You knew who I was?”

 

Nadia just smirks. 

 

“How could I forget such a cute blushing face like yours?” 

 

As if on cue I blush. 

 

“You have been on my mind since the last night I saw you in the nook by my palace. I wanted to find you, hunt you down. But my parents wouldn't understand.” 

 

Something took over my body as I step forward and grip the edges of her shawl before pulling her close. At first I grazed our lips together, hers were as soft as feathers, then with whatever courage I had I pressed my lips to hers firmly. 

It was brief and short but enough to keep her speechless. When I pulled away I can't help but to smile and hide behind my hands. 

 

“You surprise me,” She says. “No one has ever, in my life time, done so many dauntless things. And especially to a Royal.”

 

“Might as well lock me up then because I won't stop there,” 

 

I see her red eyes shine under her shawl and before she can even move towards me there's a loud knock on my door. 

 

“I better go.” 

 

I only nod and step away from her but not before she grips the collar of my shirt and pulls me up to her, eyes locked and lips inches apart. 

 

“I'll see you tomorrow night, right here. We have…… unfinished business to take care of,” 

 

The feeling of electric zaps down my spine at her suggestive tone and all I could do was stand there while she left my shop, butterflies in my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only an amateur, at best, when it comes to Tarot card reading. So I went to google for help. I hope I did it justice. If not then I apologize. I don't want to offend anyone who actually reads them IRL. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!!!! 8th chapter comin soon!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fluffy, Knight in shining armor, Countess Nadia chapter. I hope you all enjoy this.

I have been coming to this mess hole for a few months now sitting at the same table at the back of the pub. No one knows I'm here but one person but he dares not to reveal my identity. My eyes slink along the drunken patreons until they settle on one in particular. A young woman, no more than 23. The beauty on her had me speechless the first time my eyes found her through the throng of men. To me she seemed to glow, like a beacon, drawing me to her. A moth to a flame. I have met many women with astounding beauty but this one, this woman, as young as she is, she takes the metaphorical cake. 

I wanted to be near her, get to know her, but as I was hiding I couldn't use my statues to get her close. Nor did I want to. I want her to meet the real me before I reveal who in really am. 

 

As I sit here for those months I watched her come in with a white haired man, only to realize that he would leave her at the same table before disappearing behind the bar for the rest of the night. Tonight was no different. 

Cold mug wrapped by my hand, I hide behind my shawl and watch her from afar. As creepy as that sounds. She laughs with a few of the men, I'm assuming she knew who they were. The way her teeth as white as pearls flashed under the dim light of the bar while the corners of her lips turned up into a blinding smile. It all has me breathless and I have to distract myself with my own ale. I was not the countess here but another ale drinking customer so I couldn't bring attention to myself. 

 

The men are gone which left my beautiful angel sitting there, alone. Something told me that tonight I would most likely have to make a fool of myself over her. Only moments later do my red eyes gleam behind the fabric around my face as I spot two beefy men in tattered clothing stumble over to her table. 

 

“I see you're finally alone, eh?” 

 

He had a very untamed beard that almost covered his entire mouth, the mustache not far from the same. No hair on top. We will call him cue ball. 

 

“I suppose we could keep you company,” 

 

His friend was as big as him, if not bigger, with long hair pulled back in a loose ponytail. He had no facial hair so it made him look younger. I knew better. Both of them could be this young woman's uncle with the age they looked to have. 

I don't move just watch. 

 

“Thank you for the kind gesture,” She says with a forced smile. “But I think I can manage being alone for the time being,” 

 

Cue Ball spat a dark glob of something onto the floor as he curled his lip at her. 

 

“I don't recall asking for your permission,” He sat next to her, far too close for my liking, as did his friend. “Now, how about we get to know each other.”

 

I watch her face go from neutral to disgusted. 

 

“How about no,” She faced Cue Ball with a honeyed smile when she spoke. And that's when hell broke way. 

 

His hand snatched her jaw up as he squished her face, hard, in his hand and leaned close. 

 

“I WILL not have some young tramp making a fool out of me,” he growled. “Either you comply with us or I will use force, and you won't like me when I use force,”

 

“You better listen little girl, he is ruthless and when he fu-”

 

His friend didn't get the time to finish his sentence because a mug smacked him square in the face which caused him to fall back in his chair and land on his back. Cue Ball looked up to where it came from only to see me standing there. 

 

“Who the hell do you think you are?”

 

“Let her face go,”

 

I say it as sweetly as I can. Cue Ball's left eye twitches. 

 

“You bitch!*

 

His friend stands, nose blooding, and glares at me. I watch as he walks around the table to grab me but I side step him and grab his outstretched arm. Using the palm of my hand I swipe up and smack it against his elbow. He screams in agony as the sound of bones snapping caused the entire pub to quiet and watch as the fight unfolds. 

While he sits on the floor cradling his arm, Cue Ball comes with his fist balled and ready to punch me. He is quick and I feel his knuckles graze my cheek just as I take a quick step back. I don't have time to recover as he is on me again and just as he is about to punch me I feel my body fall, seeing his arm fly above me. The sound of collective gasps filled the air and everything stands still. 

 

“Countess?”

 

I push myself up and see the woman stand there next to me as the two men I just had a scuffle with stare at me with white faces, as if they had seen a ghost. I wanted to smirk because I just remembered I have the authority to banish them or worse, have them hanged. 

 

“Are you okay darling?” I ask when she kneels next to me, my hands moving up to her cheeks that had nasty finger prints on them. She smiles, a cute little blush cover her cheeks. 

 

“I'm fine. But what about you?” She returns, just as worried. She reaches out and touch my cheek, I flinch at the sting I felt. When she pulls back there is blood on her fingertips. My red eyes glance over to Cue Ball and narrow. He cowars. 

I clear my throat and let the young woman help me up.

 

“Well then.” 

 

“Nadia!”

 

Julian and Asra come running out from behind the bar and take in the scene. I give them a hard stare. 

 

“Where have you both been?”

 

“Uh…”

 

The unbuttoned shirt Julian wore and untied trousers Asra wore told me so much. I wave them off. 

 

“Whatever, it is none of my business what you two do alone.” I slip an arm around my Angel's waist and she feels so warm against my side. “These two Neanderthals decided it was a good idea to push themselves on…”

 

I had realized I never got her name. Turning to her I see a gentle smile on her lips, they were so plump and kissable up close. I blushed at the thought. 

 

“Y/n,” She said. 

 

The name alone sent butterflies floating through my stomach and my hand tightened around her waist. 

 

“They wanted to take advantage of me and Countess here came to my rescue,”

 

I watched Julian and Asra turn to the men. 

 

“In my pub?” Julian growled. 

 

Neither had the courage to say a word, only hung their heads. 

 

~

 

Nadia allowed me to walk her back to the palace, in hopes for me to stay the night, but I refused. 

 

“I do not  like the thought of you walking home alone.” 

 

“I will be fine my countess.” 

 

She held my hand in hers, soft and relaxed. Making the long walk up the stairs to her palace. 

 

“I know you've been watching me for sometime now,”

 

I can't help but to glance at her as I say this and see a blush spread over her cheeks. 

 

“Is that creepy of me?” 

 

I giggle and tug her close before reaching up to kiss her cheek. She was much taller than me, absolutely gorgeous as well. 

 

“It's very endearing, especially coming from you,” 

 

“You only say that because I'm royal,” She huffs. 

 

“No I say that because you're a woman.” 

 

I watch as the blush deepens and she pushes me against a wall that's close to the top of the stairs. My back pressed to the cooled stone as her hands rest on either side of my head. Her eyes look predatory as she takes me in and all I can do is bite my bottom lip and hold my breath. 

 

“Nadia…”

 

“Shh.” She places a finger over my lips. My breath hitches. “I want you to spend the night here so in the morning we can have breakfast together and talk about everything.” 

 

“I won't sleep in your bed,”

 

She grins. “Of course. I will have my personal maid set you up with a room of your own.”

 

I think for a moment before glancing up at her through my lashes. 

 

“Will breakfast be our first date?”

 

“I planned for it to be, yes,” She tilts her head at me before asking. “Why?”

 

Hook. Line. Sinker. 

I grin and lean my head up so I can whisper in her ear. 

 

“I don't give it up till at least after the third date,” 

~

I stand there, stunned at what she just told me and only when she calls after me do I regain some type of sense. I look up to find her standing at the top of the stairs, smiling brightly down at me with a hand held out for me. 

 

“Are you going to keep me waiting, Countess?”

 

I feel a smile tug at my lips and only shake my head. 

 

“Could never dream of it, Darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was as satisfying for you all to read as it was for me to write. Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter and for reasons. I wanted something sad but not too sad. I hate angst so I try not to write it. But this just.... Something about a letter seemed like a good idea.

_ Nadia. _

 

_ My beautiful Queen. I write this letter to you in hopes that you not only forget me but also remember to move on. I know, as hard as those words are, i want...no, i need you to move on with your life. You have been a constant reminder that even the darkest of souls are able to be loved. You, a light at the end of the tunnel, took a chance on me and I couldn’t thank you enough. Remember that our beautiful son needs you now more than ever. Teach him that love is unconditional and that family is as special as you make it. Teach him the things i couldn’t before my….well, you know.  _

_ For the years that we were able to be together i treasured every second. From the moment you first kissed me to the moment i last kissed you. I want you to know that everything i did was for you and our son so don’t blame anyone for what has happened. We will see each other again, that i promise. We have our island for all eternity and i will be waiting for you under that palm tree, forever if i have to. But please, take your time in finding me, I want you to be able to live life to its fullest. I know i did. Tell my son, our son, that I love him and that he will forever be my little prince.  _

_ I know when you find this letter I will have been gone for exactly a year. I do hope you spent that year being strong; remember, I may not be around in physical form but i am in spirit. That small breeze that lifts your beautiful Tyrian hair; thats me my love. The softest of kiss to your lips; also me. And the feeling of a hand on your cheek; me. I am always around you, Nadia, you are never alone.  _

_ I must go now, as I have drew out this letter far too long and Asra is waiting. Smile my gorgeous Countess, i’ll be watching.  _

 

_ Sincerely and for all Eternity yours,  _

 

_ Your Magician.  _

  
  


“Momma? Are you coming?”

 

Nadia wiped a single tear from her cheek bone as she folded the letter up nicely, placing it back into the desk drawer of her late wife’s vanity. It really had been a year since then and it still hurts her heart. It still hurts every fiber of her being, but that doesn’t stop her from living her life with her son. Smiling, she gets up from the seat and turns around to spot the handsome little 7 year old. He had the same skin tone as Nadia and the same hair color but he didn't have her eyes. No. His eyes belonged to his other mother. Stunning and shining with love. Even his smile resembled hers. Nadia could see a lot of her magician in their son and it made that ache both hurt and subside. 

 

“Yes my prince. I'm coming,” 

 

She got up and walked over to him, her fingers combing through his silky Reddish-purple hair before ushering him out of the room and down the hallway. Back in the room, a light summer breeze fluttered the curtains of Nadia’s bay windows and the faint outline of a Silloutte that stood there, had watched the interaction with a kind smile and unshed tears. 

 

**_I love you…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only assume Nadia got knocked up by Readers magic cock and produced a beautiful baby boy. You're welcome.


	10. Will I be Forgotten?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a four parter but I can't bring myself to make another chapter. So I did my best to work both into this one.  
> The next installment will be Nadia's confrontation with the reader. So expect lots of lady loving and sex. Pure sex. Lol.

“So, why haven't you been back at the palace?”

 

It's been a week since Nadia’s birthday and since the last time I felt that awful feeling. Honestly I knew Asra would be looking for me but I'm more surprised it took him this long. The thought that maybe he was having fun with Nadia gave me a sour taste in my mouth. I set the glass I was cleaning down on the counter only to pick another up. 

 

“Busy.” 

 

Asra knew me better than anyone. He knew ally secrets and all of my faults. He knew when I was lying and right now was no different. 

 

“You're never too busy to be around the Countess.” He stated. 

 

“I have been this week,” 

 

“Did she do something wrong?”

 

Letting out a deep sigh I turn to him. Maybe it was my tone that gave me away. 

 

“It's not something she did, it's something I can't handle,” 

 

Just then Faust slithered up my arm and wrapped around my shoulders before resting his head on my cheek. 

 

“You're strong, it's why I felt that you were good enough to work under me.” He began. “So whatever is bothering you, push your way through it.”

 

I don't give him the chance to reel me in and talk to me like some fortune teller. I turn from him completely and he'd up stairs. 

 

“No. I think I'll pass,”

 

“She wants you to visit her,” 

 

His voice reached me halfway up the stairs and it made me stop. 

 

“Tomorrow evening for a dinner. Julian and I will be there, as well as Portia. But she wants you to attend,”

 

I close my eyes and let breath pass through my teeth I was gritting together. I could never refuse that woman, even if I wasn't in front of her. She asks for me to come and I come. Like some obedient pet. 

 

“I'll be there,”

 

~~~~~

 

Dinner went off without a hitch. Everyone talked to one another and Portia kept the wine coming. I didn't drink much but I watched as Nadia, Asra and Julian slowly began to gain a buzz. My eyes never left the countess all night and I knew she knew. If the smirk she sported the entire time wasn't any indication then  I don't know what really is. Something else caught my eye; the necklace I gifted to her for her birthday. She was wearing it and it made my chest swell in appreciation. 

 

“Nadi, how about a late night dip in the pond out back, “ Asra asked. 

 

I watched her face light up and it was the most beautiful thing I had seen in a long time. 

 

“Oh yes please!” 

 

“If Lucio was here he would have something to say about this,” Julian piped up. 

 

Nadia turned to look at him and it made both he and I blush. The look she shot him, if it wasn't sexual then she must have been playing but it shot a jolt to my core. 

 

“I don't see the ghost around. He is dead and he will stay that way.” She stated. “Besides, if I want to skinny dip with friends then I will damn well please do as I want,” 

 

I watched Julian grin, lecherous and flirty, before getting up from his seat. 

 

The other two got up and they began to walk out of the room, both men grab ahold of a different hand that belonged to Nadia, leaving me behind. That nasty feeling began to bubble up again, deep between my breasts. Like a knife cutting away at the skin. 

 

_ Jealous.  _

 

The word even sounded hateful. I pushed my plate away from me and shoved my seat back so I could get away from there, anywhere really. I didn't care where I was going, I was just going, but eventually found myself on the veranda. I could hear laughing and squeals of delight. 

Nadia was happy and enjoying herself. The least I could do was be happy for her. Right? 

I walk over to the edge and the sight before me had my blood boiling. 

 

Asra had a naked Nadia tossed over his shoulder and rubbing straight into the water, Julian jumping in right after. 

I shouldn't be mad or angry at my master. I should be down there having fun with them. Drunk and giving no care to the world. But Instead I was up here, hands gripping the marbled stone of her railing and feeling my body burn hot with rage. 

 

I hate feeling this. I hate that I want to punch anyone that dared to touch my Queen. But I also knew that Asra and Julian had been Nadia’s best friends since she first became Countess, maybe even longer. And I know that I have no reason to feel jealous of them. I felt so helpless and lost. So much that I slid to the ground and began to cry. Hot fat tears that stung as they traveled down my cheeks. My chest tightened up and I began to feel trapped. My breathing turned labored and eventually it was almost too hard to breath. I could feel my heart begin to beat rapidly inside of my chest, to the point of pain and my head felt dizzy. 

 

My body teetered to the side and the cold stone floor was my only salvation as it calmed me down. I kept my eyes closed and tried to breath normally, it was still a struggle to inhale. I began to panic and it felt like my lungs were going to catch on fire. What was wrong with me and why was this happening? I'm better than this. 

I lay there and placed my palm flat on the floor, trying to ground myself. Slowly, my breathing began to return to normal and I was regaining control of my body. 

 

_ She will leave you behind like she did me. Just you wait and see. You are nothing special, just another patron to give her the attention she seeks. You say you love her or you could see yourself loving her. But have you asked if she could or ever can love you?  _

 

That voice. Why did it haunt me? Who was it from? Lucio? Maybe. 

 

I got up from the floor and wiped the rest of my tears from my eyes. I didn't feel like myself anymore. I also didn't want to be around that area so I walked back into the palace and found Portia. 

 

“May I… uh… have a room for the night?”

 

I couldn't look her in the eye, something about seeing her face made my heart hurt and I wasn't ready to have all those feelings come back again. 

 

“Of course. Follow me,” 

 

She took me to a room, I don't think I had been there before but I didn't care. I wanted to sleep. She gave me an extra key just incase I leave and without a word left the room. I slipped off my shoes and tossed my bag to the ground before climbing on the bed and under the covers. Sleep took me captive in no time and I was grateful for the lack of dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of the reader having a Panic attack from being too jealous mixed with feeling abandoned was kind of a personal experience. My cousin has terrible abandonment issues and sometimes she puts herself into a panic attack. So... I used what she described to me in the chapter. If it's wrong then I do apologize. I did also look up panic attacks on google to make it seem authentic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this idea came to me from talking to a reader on Tumblr. Please enjoy. Sleepy!Reader

The steady beat of Y/n’s heart was the lull I needed after such an headache inducing day. I have come to realize her nervousness towards me has calmed immensely and it has shown me how bold she can be behind that shy blush and anxious smile. My vision, already adjusted to the darkness, could make out the outline of my hand as it rested calmly on her lower abdomen.  _ I wonder if she still gets butterflies whenever I touch her?  _ Thinking this I watched my hand curl slightly just enough to feel the fabric of her night shirt bunch up in between my fingers before letting go and smoothing it out. 

 

“Nadia, do you like pumpkin pie?*

 

The question caught me off guard but I answered any way. 

 

“I am not much for sweets, only one dessert holds my heart.”

 

“I see.” 

 

She doesn't sound disappointed just… thoughtful. Her voice was beginning to change as well, I noted. 

 

“I like pumpkin pie. Cherry pie is good too.”

 

Was she telling me things about her that I didn't already know? I knew about pumpkin pie but the cherry pie information was new. 

 

“My mother use to make pie for the holidays. Since she was a Baker back on Parkra she had the wits about spices and seasonings.”

 

Upon hearing our homeland my hand stilled it's movements and listened intently. 

 

“She liked to make a variety of pies and pastries.”

 

“Did she by chance make any apple tarts?” 

 

I couldn't help but ask. Something about the woman  she was mentioning sounded familiar. 

 

“She did. It was the first sweet dish she sent to your home for each birthday. She never missed a year.*

 

The way Y/n spoke of her mother made my chest tighten. I could tell she missed her but also I could hear a hint of pride. 

 

“Don't tell my mother I said this but, your mother’s apple tarts were the absolute best and my favorite present I would get every year.” 

 

I all but whispered and that is when I heard her heart quicken in pace, it made me smile. 

 

It got quiet for a moment and I had assumed my magician had fallen asleep. I just about lifted my head when her voice, littered with sleep, spoke again. 

“I broke my wrist when I was 5.”

 

“Did you cry?”

 

“At first no,” she stopped to shift so her hands rested on my back. I never moved my head from where it lay, her heart was what kept me there. “My mother had made enough money from her summer job that she was able to buy me a few sessions of horseback riding so I could learn, even if for a little,”

 

“It was my first day and I was so excited. I got on one of the smaller horses and the next thing I knew I was being hauled off at a speed I wasn't use too,”

 

I imagined a tiny horse carrying an even tinier Y/n running as fast as its little stubby legs would take it and a laugh bubbled deep in my throat. 

 

“You laugh now,” She said, amusement in her tired voice. 

 

“I'm sorry my love, I don't mean to be rude,” 

 

When I called her ‘My Love’ her heart quickened again. I adore the way I make her feel. 

 

“Anyways,” She continues. “When the horse, which I found out later was a miniature one, took a left turn it was sharp enough that I fell right off and landed on my arm.”

 

The thought of her getting hurt had my protective instincts kicking in as I tense and grip her shirt. 

 

“I stood up and held both my arms up and smiled at my mother who looked at me with utter fear before she came running over to me.” 

 

“She fell to her knees and asked me if I was okay and I had told her that I was fine. But little did I know that once the adrenaline wore off while we headed to the nearest doctor, the pain I felt was blinding.”

 

She raised her left arm, that had been resting next to my hand that was still on her stomach, and turned the it over so I could see two tiny scars on the inside of her wrist just under her palm. I had never noticed it before. 

 

“I landed on it perfectly that it broke in two places. They had to cut my wrist open so they could screw a metal plate inside. Which I have to have for the rest of my life.”

 

My hand moved from its spot to reach out and graze my index finger over the scars. I heard her sigh above me. 

 

“Not sure why they had to cut it open twice but they did.”

 

“Does it ever hurt now?”

 

“No. If I turn it a certain way or bend it wrong it's just a short pain. I know I could break it again if I tried but my bones are stronger so I don't have to worry about it.”

 

We grow quiet as her story lingers in the night while my slender fingers are now wrapped around her wrist before I pull it down so I can hold her hand. 

 

“I am sorry that happened to you,” 

 

“S’kay.” 

 

“Did you ever finish your lessons?”

 

I waited for an answer but for a moment nothing came till I heard her intake a breath. 

 

“No. I uh…” She stopped. “I took some after coming here,” 

 

“You weren't scared?”

 

“Nuh uh,” she answers. 

 

I take a moment to let her body relax, knowing she was half asleep by the way she was speaking, before lifting myself up to look at her. She was sleeping but I could tell she was still awake. 

 

“Did you use a miniature horse the next time?”

 

I watch her eyes, stunning at how sleep can make them change color, open slowly and she glares at me. I can't help but to smirk. 

 

“You’re not funny.” She whispers before yawning. 

 

“I like to think I am,” 

 

She wraps an arm around my waist and rolls over, pressing my body against hers as she does. My head rests at the crook of her neck while she tilts her chin so she could press a kiss to my forehead. It was my turn to feel the butterflies. 

 

“Mhmm.” 

 

Y/n answers my statement from before, sarcasm in her tone. 

 

As we both begin to relax, I listen to her breathe as it begins to even out before closing my eyes only to follow her in suit. 

 

“G’night My Queen,” 

 

Was the last thing I hear before sleep consumes me. 

 

_ Goodnight, my magician.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor and I wrote this offline. So the whole broken wrist thing. I don't know if I even did that right. And if not I'm sorry. I know back then they didn't have the right methods for taking care of a broken bone, at least if you weren't wealthy enough. But I'm just writing it like that. If it's wrong I'll come back and fix it. ^^


	12. Part 1: Did I mess up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter speaks for itself. Part two is underway. :)

The countess wanted to find her magician, she was tired of turning around and finding out she had left each time. Her birthday was amazing but she wanted more, she wanted Y/n in every way possible. When she was given the necklace, Nadia couldn't deny the spark of butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. But it was short lived when the magician announced that she was leaving. When she hadn't heard from her Nadia felt the need to send Asra after her. 

The night she went swimming with Julian and Asra was also something she wanted to do with Y/n. But again, when she turned around to look for her the magician was nowhere in sight. 

 

She had asked Portia if she had seen her and felt a relief of knowing Y/n was still there and sleeping in a room. What she didn't like was the worried look on her personal maids face. Portia told her that she didn't want to be bothered and she was leaving again in the morning. That got Nadia’s stomach churning at the thought of something being really wrong with her. So she went to bed without another word. The next morning Nadia woke up feeling like utter crap. Something was going on with Y/n and she wanted to get to the bottom of it. 

 

Which was why she stood in the front room of Asra's shop, awaiting for Y/n to assist her. If she wasn't going to come to her then by damn Nadia was going to her. 

 

“....if they get it before I do, which they will, my business will be shut down. Please, just help me,” 

 

Nadia’s ears perk up at the conversation happening in the room a few feet away from her. She hadn't been noticed. Good. 

 

“You owe me Y/n,” 

 

The customer sounded menacing about their reasoning and it made Nadia angry. 

 

“I know, and I will deliver but I can't make you a binding spell just for personal gain. I can do something more safe,”

 

Y/n sounded exhausted; Nadia didn't like it. 

 

“No!” They slammed their hands on the table. “I want a binding spell of my choice, you fucking owe me you stupid witch!”

 

“You'll do kindly to watch your tongue,  _ Shepard _ .” 

 

It was like staring at two deer caught in the headlights, they both turned towards the entrance and spotted Nadia, in all of her glory, standing there with a glare. 

 

“C-countess.” The Shepard bowed his head. 

 

“Leave, and don't come threatening my magician again. You hear me?” 

 

“Yes ma'am.”

 

She stepped aside while the man scurried out but her eyes were on the young woman behind the table. 

 

“I didn't need your help,” 

 

Nadia raised a perfectly trimmed brows. 

 

“He was getting physical, besides, I can't have you making spells as dangerous as what he requested,” 

 

“You don't think I don't know that?” Y/n snapped. She saw the surprised look on the countess’s face and turned away from her. She busied herself with clean up just to keep her mind distracted. 

 

“Is there something going on?”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

Nadia wasn't sure if she liked snippy version of Y/n or not. 

 

“I feel like you are hiding from me,” Nadia’s voice lowered to a bit more softer tone but she never looked away from where she finally made eye contact with the magician. “Did I do something to keep you away from me?”

 

“No,” 

 

Y/n didn't want to have this conversation. Not now and not ever. She could feel her chest start to constrict as that choking feeling made itself known in the back of her throat. She walked up the stairs to her room and growled under her breath when she heard Nadia close behind. 

 

“I hate to burst your bubble, Y/n, but I intend to figure this out. Tonight.” 

 

“There is nothing to figure out,”

 

The woman tried her best to keep a neutral tone but what Nadia was hearing sounded a lot like anger with a dash of sarcasm. She reached out and gripped a wrist only to spin her around.

 

“What?!”

 

They stared at one another. 

 

“Something is clearly bothering you,” Nadia tried a different approach, talking calmer. It only ticked the magician off. 

 

“I’m fine, Nadia, just go back to your stupid palace and stupid friends and your stupid lover. I don't need any of it!”

 

Nadia took a step back at the outburst and blinked. 

 

“Lover?”

 

“Yeah. You know? The woman you have as your personal maid. The one that you spent all day with on your birthday and kissed in the hallway!” Y/n shouted. 

 

Nadia’s brows knitted together. 

 

“Or… why not go and flaunt your body again with the boys. You really liked that one, didn't you?” 

 

**_SMACK_ **

 

Nadia would stand for anything, she'd stand for yelling and screaming. But when it came to calling her a floozy, that was the bottom line. 

 

“You do not get to call me a whore, I expected more from you,” 

 

“What’s the difference?” Y/n kept going as she ignored the sting coming from her cheek. “I don't matter to you,” 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Not one time did you even think to come look for me. Instead you went off kissing Portia and skinny dipping with Julian and Asra,” 

 

“Portia kissed me!” 

 

Nadia slapped a hand over her mouth, she doesn't yell so why is she now? This girl, she brings different emotions out of the countess and it makes her far too intrigued. The swirl of anger and something else could be seen in her eyes and Nadia narrowed her her own before she lowered her hand. 

 

“Y/n, are you…. Jealous?”

 

Said woman felt her eyes widen as she turned away from her. She could feel her stomach drop at the word. The slow aching feeling crawled up her chest once more. 

 

“I'm not talking about this anymore,” 

 

The intensity of the room grew and Nadia couldn't handle it anymore. And she knew when she wasn't wanted. With a flick of her hair over her shoulder and her face setting in the regal stone look, Nadia gave the Magician one last fleeting look before turning on her heel.  

 

"As you wish, Y/n. Have a good rest of the night." 

 

She was gone in an instant and the woman left behind knew she had fucked up royally. She had only ever saw her this angry once and that was the cause of her late husband. But now, now she was the cause and she had no idea what she was going to do to fix it. 

 

~~~~~

 

The young magician was in a complete daze for the rest of the week. She did her best to keep herself busy; cleaning out shelves and cabinets. Restocking crystals and ingredients for spells customers wanted or needed. Upon all of these mundane things, the woman was also jumpy and barely able to do much without looking over her shoulder. She wasn't scared or anything of the sort. She was hoping, waiting, for Nadia to come back. Or Asra. Hoping one of them would come find her and let her explain. Every time the shops door opened she was quick to look, always getting disappointed when it was just a customer. 

 

By the time Asra did come for her, she came to terms that she was at fault and that her jealousy did get the better of her. Replaying the hurt looks that crossed her- no…. Nadia wasn't hers. She never had been hers in the first place. Nadia was her own person and every time she looked at the woman, those hurt red eyes, Y/n knew she was to blame. 

 

"You messed up really bad," was the first thing Asra had said the moment he walked into the door of the shop. He found Y/n sitting in the back with the deck of tarot cards. She looked up at him and felt her heart plummet to her stomach at the look of pure disappointment he held. 

 

"I… didn't think," She had admitted. Asra sat down in front of her and held his hand out for the deck. She handed them over and stared at the table while he shuffled them. "I was…. Jealous. And I wanted her all to myself. But she was never mine to begin with," 

 

Asra just listens as he continues to shuffle, watching her. 

 

"There was no reason for my jealousy or my hatefulness towards her. I screwed up and I let my emotions get the best of me." Her voice wavered as tears began to prick the corners of her eyes.  

 

"Choose."

 

"Huh?"

 

She looks up as her teacher places three cards down. He was going to tell her fortune. 

 

"Flip one. And only one. Let the cards speak to you."

 

Y/n stared at the three and took in a deep breath before letting it out as if to calm her mind. Her hand hovered over each of them, feeling their energy before picking up the right one. She flipped it. 

 

"The Lovers." 

 

She stared at the card and felt herself choke up as she surpassed the urge to cry. 

 

"She wants to be yours. Ever since the first time she met you. I know it's only been a few months but I promise you. She's had her eye on you since she woke up. There's a reason for it. And you two will figure it out together but for now know that she likes you, really and truly likes you." 

 

Asra flipped the middle card over; it was the two of cups. And the last one was the ace of cups. 

 

"If that's not the cards speaking to you then I'm doing this all wrong." He jokes which causes Y/n to giggle over her tears. "Go to her. She's waiting for you."

 

"She called for me?" 

 

All Asra did was pick up the cards and get up from the chair to leave the room. Letting the young woman sit there and think about what she wanted or even needed to do. Finally, after a few minutes, she got up and headed out the door of the shop, not bothering with grabbing anything. 

 

Asra stood by the window and watched as she went, smirking. "Oh she called for you alright. You are in some deep shit. Good luck little magician. You're gonna need it."

 


End file.
